Missing Parts
by poeticheretic
Summary: It has been ten years since Caroline Forbes drove off into the sunset in her car. Why did she leave? What happened after she left? Why is she returning? Who is she returning with? She feels an ache in her un-beating heart and she wants answers. Inspired by Jeff Pianki's song, Missing Parts. [FutureFic] [MultiChapSongFic] [Klaroline] [Kalijah] [Kennett] [Delena] [Stebekah]


Disclaimer : The Vampire Diaries and The Originals belongs entirely to Julie Plec and the network.

Summary : It has been ten years since Caroline Forbes drove off into the sunset in her car. Why did she leave? What happened after she left? Why is she returning? Who is she returning with? She feels an ache in her un-beating heart and she wants answers. Inspired by Jeff Pianki's song, Missing Parts. [FutureFic] [SongFic] [Klaroline] [Kalijah] [Kennett] [Delena] [Stebekah]

A/N : If you haven't heard this song, go check it out. Was listening to it and was inspired to write this futurefic about Klaroline. Hope you enjoy and follow. Please review too. Good communication and feedback is key to a regularly updated and good fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_It's been ten years_

_And I've got my new set of scars"_

She was browsing for antiques in Cat Street, Hong Kong, when she felt a shiver down her spine. She blame her post-human amplified neurotic tendencies and the "collateral damage and blonde distraction" role that she was always forced to play in Mystic Falls. She could never shake the feeling that something would always go wrong; or rather something bad would happen to her despite having left that dammed supernatural hotspot. After everything that happened, she could not go back to Whitmore or Mystic Falls without being haunted by memories and expectations that seemed intent on suffocating her. The realisation that _small town life_ was no longer her dream was liberating. She did not and could not want the whole white picket fence with the 2.5 children facade. Not anymore. She did not say goodbye to her friends and mother because she was not leaving for good. She vowed that she would come back to her friends but most importantly, her mother while the feeling of nervous excitement thundered within her as she packed up her life in boxes and left in her yellow 1965 Ford Mustang—a present from Stefan and her mom.

She decided on a trip to Hong Kong after she submitted her final draft for her second book on the Tang dynasty emperor to her editor. Having graduated from Columbia with a double major in English and History while minoring in Linguistics, she decided that she was ready to want the world again, ready to share exploring the world with Tom, her boyfriend for 3 years. It began with a chance encounter in a coffee shop near campus, slowly evolving into a relationship as she started caring for him, loving him for all that he was, a genuine guy who wanted to save little children from cancer, who took her in his arms and made her happy. After 4 years, she was ready to explore the world with him but he wanted to cure the world. A world that he didn't/couldn't have time to explore. It ended in the most painful way, leaving her devastated and heartbroken. She had to escape the city that never sleeps, the apartment that they shared, and the long walks they enjoyed in Central Park. She missed him, the comfort of his presence but she was drowning in her grief and she had to leave.

She put everything in storage including her beloved car and travelled to South Asia first; staying clear of Europe, not ready to explore the likes of Rome, Paris and Tokyo when memories of Tom and certain promises haunted her. A hopeless romantic and fiercely determined, it was when she visited the Taj Mahal that she decided that she wanted to explore the love story behind the beautiful architecture. Without betraying true historical events, she managed to capture the love story between the Sultan and his wife. She managed to capture the hearts of the locals as she won them over with her light and caring soul. Her willingness to learn the local languages, Urdu and Hindi while her humility in seeking knowledge during her 3 years conquered their prejudice against foreigners. Her hard work paid off when she shared her work with her professor from Columbia who then submitted her draft to friends in publishing firms. Within months, her book was on the New York Times best selling list under a pen name Lynne Carol. Success that she never thought she would enjoy, she felt an ache. A tug on her heat.

She continued down the bustling street, smiling politely as she passed vendors who had items in their hand, yelling loudly to attract the attention of tourists. Besides indulging in art, history and languages, she found strength in learning martial arts. She didn't want to be defenceless when her very instinct as a vampire was to kill and she definitely didn't want to kill anyone by accident. She figured that her OCD nature would enjoy having an outlet for self-control; she enrolled in different martial arts lessons, mastering one after the other. She wanted the fight to be fair, if she was ever caught in one.

She mentally browsed through the list of people she had met in the past ten years, her posture stiffened but her graceful smile and tingles on her skin remained. _One never forgets her Miss Mystic Falls training. _There was no one that she could think of, her bubbly nature and occasionally head cheerleader streak had allowed her plenty of friends, vampire and human. Hanging out with Katherine for a few days in their dorm in Whitmore had a few perks besides testing her patience.

_Rule number one to survive in this Big Bad World; keep your friends close, your enemies closer and your enemies' enemy closest. _

So, she made it a point to avoid enemies and violence. Everything that happened in Mystic Falls and New York filled the quota, which was enough for her many lifetimes over. The tingle in her spine was something that she felt almost on a daily basis back in her hometown and always when a certain Original was around. The last time both of those things intersected was perhaps the most painful yet beautiful experience that she had ever felt. It was monumental to her decision about leaving her friends and mother.

"_There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask._"

She wanted it. She wanted to see great cities, and art, and music. She wanted to see all the beauty of the world with him. Most importantly, she wanted him.

* * *

Review and follow. Would really like to know if this has caught anyone's interest. Till next time then.

Luce


End file.
